deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond
"The name's Bond. James Bond." -James Bond, many different films James Bond's History James Bond is, without a doubt, one of the greatest espionage agents in the world. Bond works for MI6, the counter-intelligence branch of the British Secret Service. Although little is known about his personal history, he has performed special-ops missions across the planet, fighting against everyone from dictators and rogue agents to large-scale terrorist organizations and would-be world conquerors. Although he might seem a detached playboy at first glance, Bond is a trained killer, and is fully prepared for any task his country asks of him. James Bond's Weapons Battle Following a lead, Batman decides to check out a Gotham warehouse for suspicious activity. Sneaking in through a skylight, he switches on his cowl's night vision and sees James Bond on a catwalk, scanning the building with his Dragunov. Batman takes out a batarang and throws it, hitting Bond's hand and making him drop the rifle. Bond looks to see where the attack came from, but can't see anything in the darkness. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him, and he turns to see Batman glaring at him. Bond draws his Walther PPK and fires, but the shots don't penetrate the Dark Knight's armor. Batman sweep kicks Bond's legs out from under him, sending him toppling to the ground, and disappears into the blackness. Bond is dazed from the fall, and decides he needs some light to see his enemy. He takes out a cigarette and lights it. Aiming it at the ceiling, he fires a rocket from the cigarette, which Batman barely avoids. Catching sight of Batman, Bond goes for his rifle, and fires several times at the Dark Knight. Batman avoids the shots, and readies a flashbang, which he tosses at Bond. Bond doesn't get out of the way in time, and is stunned by the blast. Taking advantage of this, Batman throws his grappling hook at Bond's rifle, taking it away. Batman moves in to take Bond down, just as the super-spy draws his dagger. He thrusts at Batman, who expertly catches the blade with his gauntlets. Batman swipes at Bond with the blades on his arms, but Bond leaps away. Bond thrusts again, but this time catches Batman off guard with his laser watch, blasting his enemy in the face. Batman hunches over in pain, and Bond moves in to finish him, but at the last moment, Batman flips Bond over his back onto some caltrops he planted earlier. Bond cries out as the spikes penetrate his skin, and Batman leaps on top of him, knocking him out with a punch to the face. A few minutes later, Bond is hanging from the fire escape outside, bloodied, bruised, and tied up for the police. Batman watches from the rooftop and turns to see the Batsignal in the skies above. Spreading his cape, he glides off into the night. Winner: Batman When it came to their weapons, Batman and James Bond had equally impressive arsenals. However, whereas Bond's enemies are pretty much routine, Batman fights and beats a wide variety of super-criminals on a regular basis, giving him the edge in experience. Battle against Jason Bourne (by Samurai234) Frwl29.jpg|Walter PPK QSUMP.jpg|UMP-9 Tb-shotgun4.jpg|Browning Auto 5 GEaksuclose2.jpg|AKS-74U Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov Sniper Rifle Fsknife.jpg|FS knife Judo.jpg|Judo 1279666398013.jpg|CQD Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors